


This road is all you’ll ever have.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Introspective piece; a possibility on why the King is never there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This road is all you’ll ever have.

**Author's Note:**

> Another belated birthday drabble for a friend, written for the prompt “If life were as easy as pressing x”.

  
He has not told his story to anyone, not to his wife, not to those few whose reputations precede themselves as “ _His_ closest companions”. He highly doubts that regardless of what they say or what they think, they would want to know what has brought him to this point and be forced to contend with another tragedy. He has come to believe that the realization of inevitability – that all of this was destined to happen – may be the harshest reality that anyone fighting their war could possibly be deal with.

  
He knows that he should be more accessible, that he should not just stand on the fringes of the situation but on the frontlines, but his life until this point has been a series of missed chances and responding to questions that should have remained without answers. Being absent when it counts has become a part of who he is, for this is no longer his battle to fight.

  
There are times when he asks himself if he could have picked other fighters, if his decisions were correct, if there was another way. He is King, however, and the last thing a King needs is to do is to doubt himself.  



End file.
